


Honk

by Chibitami



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: (Based off of a ridiculous headcanon I have that Buggy's nose honks during sex)Buggy's sensitive about two things: Being laughed at, and his nose. You're trying your best not to wound his pride, but as things escalate in the bedroom you don't know how long you can keep a straight face.





	Honk

Having Buggy the Clown as your lover was...interesting, to say the least. With his status as a Warlord, he can get you pretty much anything you want. Combine his title with his loyal crew, you basically had an entire ship at your beck-and-call. But you didn’t find Buggy attractive because of his title and his crew, you genuinely loved the guy. He was handsome in his own, weird way, and surprisingly sweet (well, in private--can’t act all soft in front of his crew, after all). And he made you laugh, sometimes unintentionally--last week, he’d decorated his cabin with rose petals and candles, and you found him lounging completely nude on top of the bed with a rose between his teeth. It would’ve been seductive if he hadn’t accidentally bitten down on a thorn and immediately started shrieking in pain before falling headfirst onto the floor with his ass in the air. You almost passed out from laughing so hard, even though you knew Buggy would be upset for making fun of him. He _ hated _being laughed at, but come on, how were you supposed to keep a straight face after that?

This wound to his pride hadn’t fully healed, which is why you had been careful not to laugh at his expense for the past week. Not when he walked into a low doorframe and his head popped off in surprise, not when he fell into the ocean while trying to brag to you about his tightrope-walking skills and you had to dive in to save him, and not even when he tripped on the way to the dining cabin and literally fell face-first into a pie. You laughed at all of his jokes of course (he was still hilarious when he wanted to be), but not when he tried to be serious. It was a challenge, but you were trying to be considerate of the man you loved.

Which is why you were currently trying your best not to die from laughter as your lover was currently kissing your neck, only for his nose to gently bump against your skin with a small, barely audible _ honk! _ You were doing your best to hide back your giggles by disguising them as little moans of pleasure, biting your lip to keep yourself from breaking the charade. Buggy smirked and started going lower and lower, leaving quick kisses along your collarbone, then your chest, then your stomach. _ Honk. Honk. Honk. _

He slowly pulled down your underwear and tossed them aside, giving your thighs a few bites before he lowered his head to your entrance. You saw him lick his lips hungrily, and your urge to laugh was replaced with a wave of desire coming up from your core. He dove into you eagerly, his tongue expertly swirling around your cunt and making you buck your hips with every stroke. You felt him moan against your skin, and he suddenly dove deeper into you as your eyes shut and you cried out in pleasure--

_ Honk. Honk. Honk. Honk. _

Your eyes flew open and you looked down at Buggy, who was still eating you out like you were his last meal. His nose was bumping into your clit every time he moved his head, and the sound was even louder than when he was kissing your neck. You threw a hand over your mouth to keep yourself from laughing, and Buggy looked up at you from the corner of his eye.

“Heh, don’t be shy, sweetheart,” he said with a low, seductive rumble in his voice. He smirked and used his Devil Fruit power to send his left arm up to your hand. He pulled it away from your mouth and pinned it above your head. “I love hearing you cry out for me…”

He went back to your entrance, moving at an even faster pace. _ Honk. Honk. Honk. _ You snorted and quickly hid it with a moan of Buggy’s name. He took this as a sign to go even faster, and you could feel your legs shaking from the stimulation. _ Honk. Honk. Honkhonkhonkhonk. _You shut your eyes and tried to just focus on how good he was making you feel, but the sound was stuck in the back of your mind. You moaned louder and louder to drown it out, with little success. When you finally came, you cried out his name again and involuntarily squeezed your thighs around Buggy’s head to hold him close. White-hot pleasure took over your entire body, and you were seeing stars as you clenched your cunt and squeezed even tighter around Buggy--

_ HOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK. _

As you rode out your orgasm, a stream of giggles left your mouth with you barely realizing it. You gasped for air as you laughed, and after you had finished, you realized your thighs were still wrapped around Buggy. Fearing he couldn’t breathe, you released him from your grip and tried to come up with an excuse for why you had laughed so hard as you propped yourself up on your elbows to face him. His makeup was slightly smudged, and a strand of drool fell from his chin as he stared at you. “Oh god, Buggy, I’m sorry,” you apologized. “I didn’t mean to--”

“Huh?” Buggy cocked his head at you and frowned. “Did you say somethin’, ___?” He rubbed the area behind his ears where your thighs had been pressed against him the hardest. “You were crushing my head _ really _hard...” He winced slightly as he rubbed his head and neck, oblivious to anything you had said as you came. You had wrapped your legs around him so tight that he hadn’t heard anything from the last thirty seconds or so. You couldn’t believe your luck. 

You stroked his hair. “Awww, I’m sorry honey,” you apologized. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Buggy gave you a cocky grin. “Sorry? Are you kidding?” His chest swelled with pride. “I’m gonna tell everyone that I made you cum so hard, you almost crushed my skull! I’m the best lover in the world, baby!”

You smirked and fell back against the bed, exhausted. Buggy soon followed suit and wrapped his arms around you, and he gave you a tender kiss on the back of your neck before you both drifted off to sleep. His nose gently bumped into you, and the last thing you heard before falling asleep was a small, gentle _ honk. _


End file.
